Behavioral and biochemical studies have shown that benzodiazepine (BZD) action is mediated through GABAergic synapses. By virtue of such an interaction, the supramolecular organization of the GABA receptors could include several recognition sites for specific chemical signals. Among others, two separate binding sites (one for 3H-GABA and one for 3H-diazepam) were isolated by differential solubilization from rat brain homogenates with Triton X-100. Photo labeled benzodiazepine recognition sites were further purified by preparative SDS gel electrophoresis and reverse phase HPLC. By this technique a 1000-fold purification was obtained. Purification of BZD recognition sites may help to understand functional aspects of the supramolecular organization of the GABA receptor system.